The many thoughts of Roxanne weasly
by Girlbubble7991
Summary: This is about Roxanna weasly  from the next generation of harry potter ,  she's George and angelina's Daughter   and her cousines and friends.
1. Chapter 1 Being myself

Chapter 1 Being myself

**A/N: This is about Roxanne Weasly (from the next generation of harry potter, she's George and Angelina's Daughter) and her cousins and friends.**

Some people find it hard to be themselves. I don't ,mostly, but sometime that can be a real pain, like when I'm to nice and let people sit where I'm sitting if they want (I don't do that with people I don't like but it's still annoying!) however sometimes it's not, no example but still.

One example of me being myself is that I do hand stands to think and not caring what people say about it(don't ask why it just helps) I was doing this when suddenly Fred came in ,about to revile anther way that I was going to be myself.

'What are you thinking about?' he's my brother so he gets it.

'My charms homework.' I said. Suddenly James bounced in.

'Hi guys! Roxi what are you doing on the floor?' I had fallen over when he yelled.

'Pretending to be a rug.' I answered sarcastically . James held his hands up in mock surrender

'I only asked. Anyway Fred you've got to see what's happening in the common room.'

'Wait a sec.' said Fred, he bent down and picked up a bottle that had rolled out from under my bed when I had fallen.

'Oi. That's mine!'I yelled scrabbling to my feet but Fred had already seen what it was.

'Roxi!' He said looking astonished. James lunged forward trying to grab it. But I grabbed it first.

'What is it, is it bad Fred? Let me see Roxi!' James begged.

'No way it's my business.' I retorted.

'Fine.' James said 'Fred you tell me.'

'It's...Hair dye.' Said Fred.

'What?' said James half laughing 'Hair dye? Roxi you're gonna dye you hair? What colour?'

'Pink.' said Fred still looking completely bewildered.

'Fred!' I yelled furious. James was now laughing so hard that he was bent over clutching his stomach.

'Pink, PINK! Your parents will kill you.'

'They will you know, mum and dad, they'll go crazy.' said Fred looking worried

'Dad?' I said sceptically raising an eyebrow

'Fred well maybe not dad so much, but mum will go mental.'

'we'll cross that bridge when we reach it.' I retorted stuffing the bottle of dye into my draw.

Fred bit his lip. But James grinned at me.

'It'll suit you. Come on'

'What was it that you wanted to show me?' Fred asked him

'Hugo's got purple eyebrows!' and as James started to tell the story of how this had happened. I made three major resolutions

1. Never to hide stuff under my bed again

2. To hurry up and dye my hair before someone who could confiscate the dye finds out.

3. To ask Dom to help with my charms homework.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Click, make a button happier, basically...R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 reactions

Chapter 2 Reactions

**A/N: Have you read In the lofts ****Dom Weasley's Guide To Life**** mention of what happened after the discovery of the hair dye? I loved it (she did ask me so I am not angry in the least) any way this is more about her hair and every one reactions to it hence the title of the chapter. And I own nothing **

So. My hair. Yes Well Fred and James sent Dom up to, and I quote, 'Talk some sense into her.' Her meaning me but instead she helped me dye my hair and became my favorite cousin (for now, we're always changing that as we all have so many cousins) so now you are probably wondering about how other people (other students, teachers etc) reacted to my hair, well thanks to a culmination for James and Fred ranting about it and Dom talking about it, all of my family in Hogwarts new about it except rose. Also (for obvious reasons) almost everyone in my dormitory found out without much trouble.

The first time that it caused any chaos was when I went down to the common room ready for having questions thrown at me, it was more than that, I was practically bombarded with them along with compliments, insults, and general comments and it went something like this.

'Roxi your hair. are you mad? you'll get into huge trouble! I looks great. It looks awful! It's so you! It's so crazy!'

And rose fainted.

Well that about sums it up. Yup and at breakfast pretty much the same but on a higher scale. Much! But the worst bit was, of course, the teachers reactions, But I didn't even get one detention (odd, very odd). My first lestion of the day was transfiguruation,with Professor McGonagall, (dam you luck) so Professor McGonagall comes in and I attempt to look inconsicous , is it possible to _look_ inconspicuous? never mind. where was I? Oh. Righ, so trying to look inconsipus and one of my too best friends (who insidently are called Petal Samuels and Samantha Grey) ,Petal, leans over to me and wispers to me,

'She'll notice you know she will.'

'ya I know but it hopefully it won't go on to long.'

'your usuall optmisum.'

at that point Professor McGonagall came in and she was about address the class (to announce what we are doing in class today) and her eyes fell on me (dam you luck again).

'roxanne weasly what on earth have you done to your hair'

'I dyed it Professor.'

'why on earth would you do that?'

'because I thougt it would be sort of me Professor.' after that was a lot of ranting and it did go on for long (dam) but oddly enough I didn't get a detention, form anyone! (I take back my comment about dam you luck). So I guess my hair has been excepted which is good. So more thoughts of mine next time I have any interesting ones (hehe).

**A/N: so did you like it (and I made up ****Petal Samuels and Samantha Grey) . THINK OF THE BUTONS!**


	3. Chapter 3 ping pong

Chapter 3 ping pong

**A/N: if you've read chapter 3 of 'Charlie bone the play' then you'll know that I have had writers block, have you ever had it, I HATE IT! Any way I OWN NOTHING!**

For most people, when they hear 'ping pong' they think table tennis. When _I_ hear 'ping pong' I think of fluffy hyperness. YES FLUFFY HYPERNESS! Confused, I hope so, because other wise you're not concentrating, then again you could just decide to go with it I mean maybe you just expect this sort of thing from a girl who does hand stands to think and dies her hair pink.

The reason for me thinking of fluffy hyperness when I hear 'ping pong' is that I have a very small, really quite fluffy and _EXTREAMLY_ hyper owl whom I have named ping pong. I shall tell you the story of how I came to own a very small, really quite fluffy and _EXTREAMLY_ hyper owl named Ping Pong.

Right, well, it was half way through first year and my two best friends (mentioned previously) and I were walking across the grounds on a steep downwards slope (dam dam dam you luck((you'll find out why I say that soon)) through snow, why did we decided to take a walk outside in the snow? Well, we had been happily sitting in the Gryffindor common room and I had opened the window to take a breath of fresh air and I suddenly found my face covered in very could, very wet snow I looked down, to see the evil, annoying and exceedingly vexing, demon in human form, that is Scorpius Malfoy, if you do know who he is and you aren't at Hogwarts the ok but if you don't know who he is and you are at Hogwarts.

Then guess what.

YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK!That is buried. Under the lake.

Anyway the demon in human form (along with his two friends Markus Flint and Primrose Parkinson), were looking up at me and laughing. I acted immediately by knocking some snow from the window sill on to him. But that was not enough.

He had DISONERED ME! So, my loyal friends and I pulled on jumpers, gloves and scarves and rushed down stairs and outside to regain my honor. We managed it and they ended up with their heads in a large snow pile.

Hehe.

So we decided that as we were out side any way we should take a stroll. So we were ambling along (good word ambling) and suddenly, something very small and quite hard collided with the back of my head (the lump was still there a week later) and because it was going fast, it surprised me _AND _we were on a steep hill (now do you get the dam dam dam you luck thing, you should, end of) I feel head first into the snow. When I lifted my head out of the snow I thought that it had dazed me because there seemed to be a very small white fluffy ball next to my head making a noise that sounded like a mixture of a hoot and a hiccup, odd.

However when I sat up and blinked the snow out of my eyes I saw that it was a small fluffy white owl.

I stared at it.

Petal dropped down beside me with wide eyes.

'Awww! He's so sweet! Is he ok?'

Oh ya, Petal, one of you best friends just crashed head first into the ground but at least the creature reasonable is ok.

'I'm fine thanks for asking (!)' I said giving her one of my looks of mass destruction

'Oh. Right. Ya. Good' said petal going red. I picked up the little owl and held it up to my face. Now that I was over being knocked into the snow I had to admit that it _was_ cute.

Sam bent down too.

'Petal… It's a girl.' Sam said. I giggled

'Ya she is.' I agreed holding the owl up to my face.

'So who do you belong to?' I asked her and she hopped on to my shoulder. I picked her off my shoulder and stared at her.

'No not me now go to you owner.' and again she hoped on to my shoulder. This time I held her and looked at her firmly

'No, not me, your owner.' she half hooted, half hiccupped again (I'll call it hootuping) defiantly.

Can a hootup sound defiant?

Never mind I feel that I can as I have heard it with my own ears.

Anyway.

'NOT ME!'

'Maybe she hasn't got an owner' Petal said hopefully.

'But she probably does.' retorted Sam. Thanks for raining on our parade (!) Then an ingenious thought came to me.

'Well we could keep her until we hear that someone has lost an owl. I mean we can't leave her on her own!' I said, making my VERY irresistible, cute face. Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes

'Well… I don't know' she said vexingly

'WAIT A SEC!' I shouted standing up (and noticing that my legs were wet a freezing).

'She flew into MY head! She keeps hopping on MY shoulder! I choose weather I do that or not!' And with that awesome statement I turned around and marched back up to the castle with Sam and petal staggering thru the snow after me.

**So she found a nice place in the owlery and no one claimed her sooo… SHE WAS MIIIIINE! And I named her ping pong because of her tiny, round whiteness. She still Hootups. And she has a theme song (it has nothing to do with her but it's a pretty cool Muggel song CALLED ping pong, see the connection (( by ****Enrique Iglesias)). **

**So that is the immensely odd story of how I got ****a very small, really quite fluffy and **_**EXTREAMLY**_** hyper owl named Ping Pong.**

A/N: well i hope you liked it. :). CLICK UPON THE BUTTON! DOOOOOOO IT! DOOOOOOOO IT!.


	4. Chapter 4 Last day Bomb shell

Chapter 4 Last day Bomb shell 

**A/N: OK SAY NOTHING if you read recent proclamation of the end of this... I wasn't lying nor am I indecisive, because I actually decided it was done months ago I just didn't proclaim it. I stopped it because the plot bunnies gave up, but now they decide to come back right after I finally proclaim the end. right I'm not gonna babble on. ON WITH THE SHOW...STORY... chapter... look just read. OH and I own nothing (well I own Ping pong and Sam and petal but that's it :D)**

Yeh that's just what we all want on the last day of the year and bomb shell.

Thanks Fred.

NOT!

Ok time to explain.

So today I'm in my dorm with the other girls in my year, packing up ready to go home. Then we here happy laughing from out side, we go to check the door, well Me, Sam and Pets ( yeh I know it's ment to be 'Sam, Pets and I' but who are you, rose?) go to check whats going on.

As we looked out of the door some girls came whizzing past, I grinned at Sam and Petal.

'It looks like some boy had tried to get to the girls dorm.' I said gleefully.

'THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!' Yelled Sam pulling us on to the newly created slide, and we wooshed down it at top seed laughing like crazy! Well we are crazy we all agreed on that ages ago.

When we landed at the bottom, still giggling like mad people, I saw some annoyed looking first year boys walking off glaring at, big surprise(!) A laughing Fred and James.

I stood up and stopped giggling and marched over to them.

'Ok' I said angrily 'How much did you offer them to get to the top?'

'T-Ten galleons' he answered still laughing

'Why?'

'Two reasons.' said James calming down 'My reason'

'And my reason' Fred finished the sentence. I sighed, I was sure both of the reasons would annoy me, how right I was.

'My reason' continued James, 'Is that the end of the year is so busy there's no time to have fun so hey, why not?' he shrugged grinning, typical James, just what I was expecting.

'And mine, is that I wanted to get you down here.' said Fred, not what I was expecting, at all.

'Why?' I asked totally bewildered.

'Well, remember when you dyed your hair?' he asked grinning

'I dyed hair' I asked, faking astonishment, and grabbing some of it and staring at it in over acted shock 'oh my god you're right when this happen?' I raised an eyebrow at him, of course I remember, do I have amnesia? I do not, do I have a short term memory? I do not.

'Well it turns out.' fred continued ignoring my jibe, his grin turning evil, an ominous sign.

' That I didn't send that letter.' And alarms went off in my head.

Ok flash back time, when I first dyed my hair, I decide to tell mum and Dad (ya know send a letter) I mean I'd be looking forward to a telling off from mum, but, maybe nothing big, after all dad would be ok and now he'd have time to calm her down It would definitely be better than just turning up with pink hair.

Then about two days after I dyed it, Fred comes over to me and tells me he just sent a letter to mum and telling them, I though, _ahhh he's trying to get me in trouble _I think well guess what Fred, I was going to anyway.

Well it turns out he had worked it out the same way as me. Curse him.

So I was pretty much frozen right there in the common room and then I just managed to mutter out.

'Fred Weasley.'

'Yes?'

' I am going. to. KILL YOU!' and I pretty much attacked him right there but him being bigger he had the upper hand so he pushed me off and ran, and I chased him obviously, but I gave up when he ran out of the portrait hole. Breathing hard I stormed back to the staircase (yeh it's gone back to normal by then) up to my dorm, ignoring all mutterings, some exasperated but some more fond, for lack of a better word.

Us Weasleys are famous (or infamous) for chaos, and for some reason, some people don't like it (surprising, right?).

'What happened?' panted Petal, after she and Sam ran up the stairs after me.

'As it turns out.' I said through gritted teeth. 'Fred never wrote to mum and dad telling them about my hair, and mum is going to kill me!' I finished throwing myself dramatically onto my bed.

Sam and Petal exchanged looks.

'Well then' said sam bracingly sitting down next to me 'You have a whole summer to get back at him.'

I sat up.

'This is why I hang out with you guys' I grinned

'Really?' asked Sam jokily 'I thought it was because we were the awesomest people in the universe.'

So I'm going back home with a surprise of pink hair. well this'll be interesting won't it

**A/N: SO THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I NEVER THOUGHT WOULD COME REJOCE :D or you could just review and cheer up the sad little button down there button :D**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5 Dead

Chapter 5 Dead

**A/N: well I don't have much to say really. I own nothing (except sam, petal, the small white hyperness known as pingpong and Roxis pink hair)**

Dead. I'm dead. I will die. I am dead and Fred is dancing on my grave. Dead.

'Dead.' I said grimly breaking the silence which had been going on, punctuated by a 'Dead' Every so often, since fred and stuck his head through the carriage door and said 'Well we're on the way home, can't wait to see Mum and dad.' and that swaggered off.

Sam and Petal glanced at me. Then after the silence had reformed, Sam broke it.

'Thats the 10th time you've said that Rox.'

'Well It's true, mums gonna kill me and fred's gonna dance on my grave.' I said sighing.

Sam flicked a chocolate frog box at me. I flicked back, missed and hit Petal, Petal flicked another one back, I kicked a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans packet the floor back to her, petal flicked some other wrapper, that hit Sam, who Flicked one at her, I then threw one at sam, who threw one back. then petal threw one at sam-

Ok so to cut what is already a long story a bit shorter we ended up having a sweet wrapper fight, which ended when dom popped her head in to say hello and got hit on the forehead with a Chocolate cauldron packet. I was in a good mood by the end and me Pets and sam had a fun time chatting (after tidying up the considerable mess in our carriage).

That is until the train pulled into Kings cross, and once again.

'DEAD!' I said dramatically fall off the seat onto my knees 'Why couldn't the train have crashed?'

'because then every one would be dead and fate didn't think that was fair' said Petal knowledgeably.

'So fate thinks it's fair that I'm gonna die and my brother is gonna dance on my gave?'

'Rox' said Sam 'You do know you're not actually gonna die right?'

'YES SAM I KNOW THAT!'

'Ok no need to shout, grumpy.' and with a jerk the train stopped. 'Lets go, get up Rox'

I got up. Right so now we come back to I'm dead.

So I stared to walk very slowly out of the train, till Sam and Petal grabs my arms and frogmarched me out of the train, and we had a big friend group hug goodbye and I waved as they wen't off to find they're families, and I was just wondering if I could sneak out of the station and make my way home so that I could run up to my room before mum could get really mad, when Fred appeared next to me (not literally) and graded my arm.

'Come on Roxi let's go'

'Fred, is it you're life's ambition to make my life a living hell?'

'how did you know?'

I hate my brother. so fred pulls me through the barrier.

I would like to take a moment to point out that, he's carrying his trunk and I'm carrying mine and ping pongs cadge,in which pingpong is living up to her name and bouncing around everywhere.

I've gotta hand it to him, my brother works hard to achieve his life's ambition.

So we emerged on the other side of the barrier and across the station were mum and dad.

Fred pulled to across to them and I hid behind him.

'HI MUM HI DAD!' he yelled

'Heya Fred' said Dad ruffling his hair, he hates that, but he kept grinning.

'Hi darling' Said Mum hugging him then she spotted me behind him

'Roxi? what are you doing hiding behind you're brother?' and she grabbed my arm and pulled me out, and stared at my hair.

Dad did too.

In silence we went to our car. and loaded everything except pingpong into the back, (cause pingpong doesn't like it back there and makes a hell of a noise if she's put back there).

We all got in to the Car and as we drove off, Dad burst out laughing. Fred and I can always count on dad no to be mad when we do crazy stuff.

'Roxanne Weasley what have you done to you head?' He just managed to say through his laughs

'WHAT INDEED.' Yelled mum, oh here he goes. Dead.

'I can not believe that you would die you're hair with out our permission! Oh god Roxanne are you rebelling?'

'No Mother I just wanted pink hair.' she doesn't listen.

'I should have know when you stared wearing black!'

That started actually during the summer before I started at Hogwarts and I started to really like that pink punk style and mum was a bit nervous but really since my personality didn't change she was fine after about two weeks and this has brought all that back times ten, fabulous(!)

'Why did you even what to did you're hair it was lovely before!'

so basically she ranted for the whole twenty minuets drive home. and when we got through the door she said

'And you didn't even tell us!'

And that is where I snapped.

'MOTHER!' I yelled a the top of my voice and I don't usually do that cause the top of my vice has been know to deafen anyone within a mile.

Fred who was unlucky enough to be next to me, fell over.

Mum stared at me surprised. Even dad looked a bit startled but still cheerful.

'The only reason I didn't write to you was because Fred said that he had and he only told me he hadn't yesterday!' I finished, breathing deeply, and then I rushed up to my room (well as close to rushing as one can do when one is carrying a trunk and a stunned owl in a cadge) not to quickly to here mum start yelling at Fred.

So I survived, just about. And my summer begins.

**A/N: RIGHT THAT'S THAT I don't mean it's over I mean this chapters over there are more thoughts of roxi to come but yeh it's 1:00 am so I need to sleep hmmm if anyones read my Doctor who fanfic 'the terrifying truth' you'll know that my most recent chappie ended with me awake at midnight I need to stop writing before bed and saying to myself, 'I'll stop when I go to bed,' cause I never do, any way as repayment for my labors why not review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

Chapter 7 Letters

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE right so I was trying to think of a good thing to do for roxis summer, then I thought LIGHTBULB I'll tell it liiiiike this- **

**I own nothing (execpt- oh you get the picture by now) **

Dear Roxi

Hiya, how are you, cause I'm GREAT! Thanks for the birthday present, I needed a new... ok look honestly I don't know what it is or what it does, other than float and hum ominously please tell me what it does, it's pink though and I like pink, anyway GUESS WHAT MUM AND DAD GOT ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY! An owl! FINALY I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR AGES but they said that the family owl was enough but Lucy is always using it to talk to her pen pal at Beauxbatons , and anyway she hates me (The owl, not Lucy, yeh you'd probably be worried if my sister hated me but the owl liked me.)

SO YEH my new owl will be brining this to you her names Ella by the way

Yours Placidly, Petal

p.s. have you heard from Sam lately?

Dear Petal

Hiya I'm good, well except I'm not aloud out of the house for two weeks cause of my hair, and Fred is using this as an excuse to prank me... a lot. well anyway you present, what it does, well what it does is that you hold it and tell it a sound (or song or whatever) and a smell and it will make the sound and the smell, you don't need to have both though it could just play sounds, or just make a smell, but anyway I hope you do like it.

You're owl is really pretty, but she did bite me when I wrote down that you'd have to figure out for yourself what you present was. It really hurt.

But I forgive her.

Yours Randomly Roxi

p.s. no I haven't ,OH MY GOD SHES DEAD!

Hi Roxi!

Hey hows you're summer going, sorry about not writing for ages it's just that my little brother had a nightmare about stationary coming to life and trying to kill him so he burnt all the stationary in the house. Awww aren't five year olds sweet. Mum got really mad, going on about not plying with fire, but he said that he wasn't playing, he was protecting us from the worst evil in the world... I'm very worried for when he's older... I think he might turn out like Fred... oh help. No offense rox but well ya know... Fred. Any way, Petal says she has no clue what you gave her for her birthday, I hope it's nice, and not in fact a fake from your ever so lovely brother(!) I sent her a flower pressing kit.

Yours Seriously Sam

HIYA SAM!

YOU'ER NOT DEAD! I knew it! Anyway, my summers good except I wasn't aloud out of the house for two weeks but that over now, but mum is still giving my hair evils... don't ask. Awww... yeh you're little brother is going to grow up into a Fred, and I apologize profusely, good word that, anyway, don't worry Pets gift isn't a booby trap from my brother, basically, it plays music and makes smells (nice ones) cause se's into aromatherapy and all that jazz. A flower pressing kit sounds great, bet she loves it, I mean her names Petal AND she love flowers... and I just randomly listed your reasons for getting them, well that's me isn't it random :) RIGHT I have some revenge on Fred to get on with.

Yours Randomly Roxi

Dear Roxi,

Hiya! How are you? Is Fred being annoying? We're in France at the moment, visiting Aunty Gabrielle and her family. What are you doing this summer? Celeste and Angelique (Aunty Gabrielle's kids, you know) are dead annoying. All they think about is make up and boys. Stupid Veela genes. Victoire gets on fine with them (though even she agrees they're a bit ditzy), so it's just me and Louis. The good thing about staying with them is that they have a HUGE house. I mean... Think of the Potter's house, and then multiply it by three. It's MASSIVE. And it's right on the beach, so we spend most of our time there. We're all brown as... a brown thing.

Anyway, we're coming back home in a few days, so I'll see you at The Burrow on Saturday. Can't wait to see you all, Rox, and tell Fred that Uncle Andre taught me a wicked new prank, so the Slytherins better watch out!

Love, Dom xx

Dear Domito

I'm good thanks :D, and yes Fred is horrific but I'm being horrific back, so good :D sorry about the cousins, the house sounds great though, I love the beach, wish I was near one now, we're going on holiday in a few weeks though, Spain, and I insited on beging near a beach and we're staying at a hotel really close, so I'm happy. I love hotels.

Right SEE YA! I'll tell Fred that, just don't tell him what it is or I will be victim to it! trust me.

Yours Randomly Roxi XXX

Fred

As of your most recent prank I'm not talking to you, this will be the last communication from me to you. I have a small list of things I need to say

I hate you

I REALLY hate you

I am gonna get you back for that, when I'm finished with you you're going to be nothing but a small pile of goo.

Mum wants me to reminde you to pack your Hair brush

And finaly

GET MY BED ROOM FUNITURE OFF THE CELLING! cause neither mum nor dad can work out how to.

Roxi.

**A/N: Right HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *hums* anyway I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND INTHELOFT FOR WRITING DOMS LETTER :D GOOD BYE PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Going back

Chapter 7.2 Going Back 

**A/N: Hey what's up readers who never review, but I'm ok with that *twitches* just fine . ANYWAY ROXIS GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS (gotta get back to scoooool((sorry couldn't resist)) and btw I know it looks like iskiped an chapert in numbers but I did send out a message witch i have now deleted so that's why and I'm to lzay to go back and change chapter 7 into chapter 6 so is is also chapter 7.2 RIGHT ON WID DA STORY!**

Ahhhhhh first day of school, no one really likes it do they, it just 'aw, the funs over and now I have to learn stuff and do homework' but seriously, my house has to be one of the least organized places on planet earth, so first day of school involves a lot of running, yelling, falling and general chaos.

Lets start at 6:00 in the morning by which time we have all been awake at least an hour

'FRED WILL YOU GIVE ME MY BROOM BACK I NEED IT TO GET TO MY CUPBOARD, MY DADA BOOK'S IN THERE!'

'Awwww well I guess you'll have to not get it then.' is there anything more embarrassing, not to mention weird, than chasing you're older brother around your empty bedroom while he flies on a broomstick dodging you're furniture which is stuck to the celling and waving your broom just out of your reach?

'FRED! give you sister her broom now or I will snap yours in two!' Came mums voice from down stairs. Did I mention that mum does not do mornings?

'MUM! YOU WOULDN'T!' Fred was so shocked that he crashed into the bottom of my bed and fell off the broom.

'She would.' Warned Dad walking in to my room. I grabbed my broom, flew up to my cupboard and grabbed my book out of it. Dad grinned at me.

'Ahhh you two remind me a lot of your aunt ginny and me and my brother.' He looked a bit sad like he always did when he mentioned about our would be uncle, I landed and gave him a big hug, he hugged me back and then ruffled my pink hair.

'Have you brushed this monster yet?' he asked grinning.

'Well not in quite so many words.'

'Ok put your book in your trunk, then-'

'Try taming the beast while you check to see if Fredward is concussed?' I finished the sentence, Dad laughed and I skipped out, grabbing my Ipod as I went, yeh I have an muggle Ipod, so what, it's not like in our parents day when wizards barley ever used muggle stuff. Anyway I put it into it's speakers, in the spare room, my room till mum and Dad can get my stuff off the celling, I turned on my current favorite song and also the song which I played all the time I was grounded for my hair ,loudly, in protest, it's 'Hair' by Lady GaGa, it's like she wrote it for me. So I turn it up loud and start to sing along and I wage war on my hair.

'I'VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS MY PRAYER, THAT I'LL DIE LIVING JUST AS FREE AS MY HAIR!' I sing loudly and happily, though I am cut off by a ferocious knot in my hair.

'ROXI CAN YOU STOP SINGING THAT PLEASE!'

'NO I CAN'T MUM IT'S MY ANTHUM!'

'WELL IT'S DOING MY HEAD IN!'

'THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR THREATENING TO SHAVE MY HEAD IN THE NIGHT! AND GIVING FRED IDEAS!' Thank god Dad caught him, or you'd be talking to bald Roxi.

ANYWAY! so after a lot of yelling quite a bit of panicking a few fights, ping pong getting out twice and one very high pitched scream coming from me to get everyone to shut up we set off. Then came back because Fred forgot his prank kit, and then we set off properly.

After about 10 minuets I started listening to Hair again and singing it loudly again, Fred was not happy to be next to me, It's sort of like that saying ya know 'that was a little girl and she had a little curl' etc? well for me its 'There was a little girl and she had a lot of curls and all of them were pink and she was quiet she wasn't very quiet and when she was loud she deafened everyone within a 10 mile radius' ok so i doesn't quite fit, but whatever, your not my mother.

So we arrived at Kings cross, got weird looks because of the hyper owl, ran though a solid wall, ya know the norm, and arrived on platform nine and three quarters. I spotted Dom talking to James and me and Fred ran over to them. We said Hi to the Potters and our fellow Weasleys then I turned to Dom

'HI DOM!' I hugged her 'IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU, HOW ARE YOU I HOPE YOUR GOOD!'

'Thanks roxi' grinned Dom 'Yeh I'm good'

'HEYA DOM!' Smiled Fred 'How's life!'

'Life's cool Fredward.' Dom smirked. Fred opened his mouth to retort then stopped.

Right I better explain the extreme niceness, well we (meaning pretty much all of the Wotters) may or may not have gate crashed on Dom when she may or may not have been on what may or may not have been a date, so Dom may or may not have stopped talking to us, but eventually after a lot of may or may not have been begging she forgave us, but we're still being careful.

So when we all found the rest of the family (cause that's what our family does) we all said goodbye to our parent's and there was much hugging, and we got on the train and then Sam and Petal materialized and I yelled

'HI GUYS!' and hugged then, and probably strangled them in the process,

'God my sister's weird' said Fred off handedly.

'I'M NOT WEIRD I'M A MISUNDERSTOOD EASTER EGG!' I yelled, and everyone stared at me, except Fred who rolled his eyes said

'I'll tell yo later' to James and they went off to find a compartment.

Ok to explain when I was grounded I came up with this story

Once upon a time there lived an egg, one easter the egg wanted to become an easter egg, so the egg rolled itself over to a group of easter eggs and got itself painted bright pink, and the egg was happy. But when the egg rolled back to it's egg family it's mother got mad at it and sent it to exile in the fridge for all eternity

So yeh that's why I'm a missuderstood Easter egg.

Sam and Petal glanced at me but excepted it and we went off to the compartment that they had found, and we set off.

Just your average run of the mill first days then.

A/N RIGHT HOPE YOU LIKED IT... it would be awfully nice of you reviewed you know. very very nice... any way IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MOREE ABOUT WHAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN A DATE READ DOM WEASLEY'S GUID TO LIFE (specifically chappies 17-19) BY INTHELOFT, RIGHT HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE DAY AND THANK YOU FOR COMING!


	8. Chapter 8 New kid

Chapter 8 New Kid 

**A/N: HEY PEEPS! WHAT'S UP! any who, lets move on with the story of the great Roxi and her intrepid adventurous... ok it's not an intrepid adventure but it's just the story of her life, nothing more or less, ONWARD, I OWN NOUGHT. **

New kid? I hear you say with a questioning tone in your voice, I then hear you continue in a voice to indicate the obviousness of the statement, well duh the school has loads of new kids each year, Ah ha, I answer with a sly tone in my voice , but you shall see as we progress through the story I am about to tell, you then settle upon one of the many beanie chairs around mine and we let story time begin.

I shall begin as my mates and I sit in the train, having changed into our robes, as the train pulls into the station, as we leave the compartment a very excited Molly and Lucy, well Lucy was more excited cause she was already excited about her first year of Hogwarts, anyway so they turn up and molly yells

'ROXI! I'VE TOLD THE OTHERS AND WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, ANYWAY SOMETHING VERY WEIRD WAS SPOTTED!'

Molly is probably the second loudest in the family.

I win that contest.

Then Lucy chimed in with

'WE SAW THIS GUY THAT MOLLY IS TOTALLY SURE SHE HAD NEVER EVER SEEN BEFORE!'

'Well Lucy that's pretty normal there are a lot of new people, just like you.' Petal pointed out. We had all started walking towards the nearest door.

'YEH BUT HE WAS LIKE, I DUNNO 14!' Yelled Molly as we stepped off the train, then Lucy had to go with the other first years, Molly hugged her, I ruffled her hair and she ran off.

'SO YEH HE LOOKED LIKE HE SHOULD BE A FORTH YEAR!' Molly shouted.

'Molly how can you be sure that you've never seen him before, I mean you're in second year and he's probably in another house.' I said sighing, and the young one, and yes I know she's only a year younger than me but whatever, said,

'Well he had these pretty cool streaks in his hair, like loads of different colours, I think I'd have noticed someone like that don't you? anyway I have a mental list of everyone in the school other than the first years so there. ANYWAY BYE!' and she ran off back to her friends at top speed to get into a carriage, Sam raised her eyebrows at me, as she always does when my family is weird. Which is very often.

Despite the fact that I was pretty sure that Molly was wrong, she had a good point about the streaks, but anyway he might have just got them over the holidays, but anyway I decided to keep an eye out.

I saw nothing.

UNTIL!

Yes I said until, as it turns out my crazy cousin was right... Well almost right. Yeh there is more, don't get off the beanie chairs yet my friends.

So we enter the hall and we sit down, and Molly rushed over to us and sat next to me.

'Hi Molls.'

'Hiya Roxi, I am sooooo excited, my sisters gonna be sorted! she is so gonna be in Gryffindor!'

'I hope so cause if not I can name plenty of our family who would disown her if the hat says anything els.' I replied grinning, just so Pets knew that I was kidding, she never is sure.

'And lets not forget Lils, she's getting sorted too.'

'I could never forget Lilly.' gasped Molly, sounding mock insulted and we all watched as the first years entered, and suddenly there was an outburst of muttering.

'I told you, Roxi! I told you!' come Mollies excited whisper from beside me, for there, looking very out of place and pretty embarrassed about it, was a boy with hair with streaks all the colours of the rainbow in his hair, and yes he looked about 14ish. What on earth is a 14 year old doing there? well you shall find out if you stay in the beanie chairs.

So eventually the muttering stopped and the first years started coming up as names were called and eventually we got to THE NEW KID!

Ok the loudness was not needed but anyway, so the name was called.

'Thomas, Ash'

So this new guy 'Ash' stood up looking pretty embarrassed, I suppose I would too if I was the only 14 year old in a huge group of 11 year olds.

'Thomas?' I muttered to Sam and Petal 'Our parents have a friend called Dean thomas. Think their related?'

'Maybe' whispered Petal.

So he sat on the stool and put the hat on. There was a pause. The hat was probably confused about the fact he was like 14 but eventually came

'Gryffindor!'

Sam grinned

'Looks like we're gonna be the first to find out about this guy.'

He walked down to the table and noticed a space next to Fred, which I was pretty sure hadn't been there before, and he sat there and Fred started talking to him, but he had to shut up quickly.

So after a while came,

'Weasley, Lilly'

I looked down the table and saw James and Albus both staring way to hard at the hat, as if they could make it say Gryffindor through sending it thoughts.

Maybe it worked.

'Gryffindor!'

Molly and I cheered along with the rest of the table and our family, as Lilly ran down and sat herself in between James and Al, grinning.

Then Of course

'Weasley, Lucy'

She got into Gryffindor as well and ran down to our table, there was cheering and Lucy squashed in, next to Molly who hugged her.

'Wadda go girl!' she said happily, Lucy smiled, then glanced down the table.

'We told you he was a new kid.'she said grinning widely.

'yeh we get it.' sighed Sam.

'Well we di-' begin Lucy but Petal, Sam and I shhhed her cause ,of course, the sorting was still going on.

So some people got sorted into some house, blah blah blah, I mean no offense to them but eventually one loses interest and starts noticing the sounds coming from ones stomach which indicate that it would quite like some food in it. Anyway, so eventually the sorting ended and we finally got to eat, and from what I could see Fred and James got to grilling the new kid. We strained our ears, trying to hear what they were saying, well me and Sam did, we realized Petal wasn't when she said

'He's kinda cute isn't he?' at which point we both stared at her for a few moments, then Sam grabbed her shoulders

'Pets, what was the pack we made during first year?' Petal sighed but answered

'No one likes boys until at least fourth year' She paused

'Saaay it' I prompted grinning, Petal sighed again

'Sisters before misters' she muttered. It's our own version of that thing boys have 'bros before hoes' or something, I came up with is actually.

Insert overly proud grin here.

Should I be proud of that?

Whatever, moving on. So me and Sam say, loudly

'Sisters before misters!' just to add effects, Petal sighed, yet again, she's releasing an awful lot of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere.

'Petal. You are contributing greatly to the eventual death of the world.' I said seriously

'Not to mention the death of our greatly important pact!' added Sam pointedly.

'Look I guess I'm just maturing.' She looked at me 'Dom went on a date this summer right?'

'DOM IS NOT A MEMBER OF THE PACT!' yelled sam, putting her face in her hands

'I knew you'd be the one to do it.' came her muffled voice. 'I knew you'd be the one to start it.' Petal kicked her under the table

'Look.' I said, deciding to end this ' Pets just said a guy was cute. There is nothing wrong with that. It's merely an observation.' Sam looked like she was going to argue but I glared at her to indicate that the conversion was over until later.

SO we ate food, Professor M. (never tell her I called her that) gave a little speech, and we headed up to the dorm, Fred and James dragging the new kid along, I tried to get to them, so that he wouldn't get freaked out by having those two as his first people at Hogwarts, however I failed immensely.

So we went to the common room, and then up to the dorm, and ya know

Fell asleep.

Well that year was shaping up to be an interesting one.

**A/N: RIGHT SO THAT'S THAT! ok right so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review guys. cause other wise I don't know whether or not you like it (I mean I'm gonna keep going anyway cause I like it but I'd like to know what you guys think) RIGHT SO WE'LL SEE ROXI NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9 Evil

Chapter 9: Evil

**A/N: YO PEOPLE HOW ARE YOU? Right, you can't hear me. I have gone insane. I wish I had a sibling so that I could spend time arguing with them when I am bored. I have been watching way to much doctor who, and How I met your mother... OK OFF TOPIC WRITING NOW!I own nothing except Roxis hair, Ping pong and Sam and Petal. **

Yeh you heard me right eeeeevil!

Don't worry no talking about the new kid previously mentioned but anyway I will tell you what we found out about him.

Are you sitting comfortably?

No?...

Well hurry up.

Whatever, I'm starting anyway..

So the first actual day (cause let's face it, a train ride and a feast isn't really a first day of school) of school came around and Petal and Sam ,who really can't talk about my family being weird an awful lot of the time, (dew to my huge and sneaky/clever/sensible/can get anything out of anyone, family they think that if they want to know anything around the school they turn to me, and to be honest, Petal really wants to know stuff and Sam really needs to know whether she wants to kill someone or not) kept going on at me to ask Fred about this Ash guy, so I did, and Fred had the usual Fred answer

'Ahhhh Roxi, Roxi, Roxi, you want information from me, yet offer nothing in return?' He said, I think he was doing a rubbish impression of the god father from that muggle film, the god father, anyway so I grabbed the arms o his chair and I replied with a usual Roxi answer, well usual when the Roxi in question has been been pushed to the limit by a mixture first day lessons, first day homework, EVIL and being nagged and nagged and nagged by my friends

'I offer you a lack of you being hexed into a rotting core of an apple being eaten by venomous worms, in return. God brother.' So Fred answered me cause he knows when I am joking and when I am not. At this point I was not in a mood for joking.

I am not often not in a mood for joking, but when I'm not Petal swears that my eyes could burn through steal and my hair turns to flames.

Yes, poetic license to Petal.

Any who.

So Fred told me that this Ash guy _is_ the son of the Dean thomas that our parents knew, the reason he came to school late was that Dean Thomas married a muggle and she wanted him to go to muggle school longer and he decided to let him, so now he's here, in fourth year (hehe rhyming) and Fred and James have, in Fred's words, 'taken him under their wings'. I would add to that the phrase 'really dangerous and totally going to ruin your brain' between 'their' and 'wings'.

So that be that, Ash is going to get a ruined head and I am going to keep telling you about eeeeeviiil. So I haven't told you about my arch nemesis, ok we all have arch nemesis's, I'm sure, uncle Harry had Lord Voldemort, uncle Ron had Victor Crumb etc and so on mine goes by the name of Primrose Parkinson, (who I believe I mentioned when telling the epic tale of finding Ping Pong)

I ask you who names there child that?

Anyway so anyway so she once dropped my drawing pad into the lake. I really care about my drawing pads.

I swore a vendetta against her.

That's all.

I did not attack her.

I did not pull her hair and punch her and yell until I was constrained by a reluctant Fred.

I did not get a lengthy detention.

I did not just lie.

So first day, I'm heading down to potions class and I fell down the last few stairs.

HA!

I was tripped. Take a wild guess as to who was the tripper? Yes Primrose, she then went for the power of girl bullying.

Words.

Cause let's face it we girls use brains not brawn an awful lot of the time, be it to settle arguments or to start them.

'Hiya Weasley, Bit off balance little one?' She likes to comment on my hight. Just cause she's tall.

'It must be that someone seemed to have mistaken you for a cupcake and sprayed icing on your head.'

'Hi Parkinson, oh and you seem to have borrowed a bad wing insultingly and rubbishy based on Jessie Jay.'

'Who on earth is Jessie Jay?'

'A muggle singer. She rocks.'

'Typical.' and she walked past me into the class room.

GAH! SHE'S TYPICAL! It's typical that she thinks that saying that it's typical of me to know a muggle singer.

I hate her so much. I mean we're the sort of nemesises that cause my big brother to prank her by dumping a bucket of magically permanent, magically striped red and gold dye on her so she gets weird looks from the other Slytherins.

She called me shorty. I CAN'T HELP BEING SMALL!

My family is weird, we argue we annoy each other, we fight, we call each other names, but the moment anyone not the the family does one of these things to one of us we swear a vendetta against them.

Any way so maybe Fred isn't the worst of brothers. I mean there are all sorts of stories and stuff in history about siblings killing each other, hopefully Fred will never kill me.

Unless I get a boyfriend, or go on a date, or get a crush. Fred is an addition to the rule about boys and forth year. Then there is an extra rule. We shall not tell Fred if it's me until sixth year, or a lot later, which ever comes last.

**A/N:, hope you liked, please review, you have heard this all before, good bye. **


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

**A/N YEH I AM BACK, ALREADY! well I am currently enjoying the second week of a two week half term, so I'm makin' the most of it, thank you school for giving this to me. I thank you less for the homework that you have also given me over this sacred time. Ok shutting up now I own nothing except roxis hair, sam petal and Ping Pong :D**

YES YES YES! Hogsmeade I went to Hogsmeade FOR THE FIRST TIME! I love being a third year.

And it was good.

SO! Sam, Pets and I were super excited! Luckily it wasn't to cold yet, still cold, but not freezing, good day for us. Before we left, many members of my family begged me not to go to Honeydukes, sweets plus me equals, well Ping Pong in human form, but worse, so my family fear me. But we ignored them, I was not missing out on a sweet shop.

However we decided to look around first. We sam Fred and James showing Ash Thomas around Zonko's Joke shop when we went in there, it's a really awesome place, but my Dad's shop wins at joke shops, sorry Zonko. Then we looked around the general area, just the stuff, it was fun.

Then we saw dom, fred, James, Louis, and the Scamader twins sitting, also Ash thomas was there, cause F and J dragged him there probably, at two tables pushed together, in the inn, sorry had to do that, anyway yeh in the three broomsticks, so we decided to head in, FOR THE FIRST TIME MEEP! Sorry, excited me is almost as scary as sugar rush me, almost.

It's lovely in there.

So we walked through the door and I waved to the others, they waved back so we headed over, we had to grab another chair from another table to fit us all on but we managed, we also got butter beer, it was delicious.

'So' said Lysander 'How are you three liking your first trip to Hogsmead?'

'It's great' we answered together, this was followed by a jinx war until Fred hit me over the head and said

'ENOUGH YOU ALL WIN!' cause he gets bored reeeally easily. He then looked worried

'Roxi yo haven't been to Honeydukes yet have you?' Everyone looked at me nervously

'Not yet' I grinned evilly

'Erm why can't she go to the sweet shop?' Asked Ash Thomas, confused.

Get used to being confused if you're gonna hang out with Fred and James.

Anyway so James looked at him darkly

'Pray you never find out Ash. PRAY!' Ash almost fell off his chair when James yelled , oh James when shall though learn. Luckily Fred grabbed him be fore he fell.

Suddenly the door opened and scary music began to play as evil entered the inn. Yeh take a guess, it rhymes with Simnoes Smarkinson.

At this point I decided to leave, I accidentally bumped into evil as I went past, it was an accident. It was. The moment we got out of the inn we grinned at one another and headed for Honeydukes.

We bought a lot of sweets, everything that wasn't gross or that can cause injury, ruling out blood flavored lollipops, cockroach cluster, acid pops and quite a few others, but we were left with a lot of sugary goods to buy, and eat.

That evening I had finished all my homework and was jumping up and down on a sofa sining a random song that went something like

'I AM THE QUEEN OF THE SOFA BOUNCE, AND ALL EVIL I SHALL TROUNCE, I AM HAPPY AS CAN BE, I CAN BOUNCE AS HIGH AS A FLEEEEE!'

Sam and Petal were rolling around laughing, Fred and James had dragged Ash behind a chair and were planing how to shove me in a cupboard and lock it until I calmed down, the rest of my family were just sitting as far away as possible, everyone els, had fled.

I then jumped off the sofa and announced

'I'M GONING TO GIVE PINGPONG A SNACK!' I ran up to the dorm grabbed a peppermint toad (Ping pong like mint, so I guessed she'd like peppermint) and ran to the owlery. There this place that Ping Pong has claimed as her own there, it's about my head hight, so I can only just see into it, anyway so I went to it, but Ping Pong wasn't there.

Nothing weird about that right, she was probably off flying, she does that.

HOWEVER! Where Ping Pong should have been there was a note, a note saying

'Give it back. You know what. And I'll give you your owl'

And next to the note there was a flower.

A Primrose.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER FOR YOU, getting dramatic riiiiiight :D WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT, IT SHALL EAT AWAY AT YOU AND YOU WILL BECOME AN EMPTY SHELL OF NOTHINGNESS! So please review :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Owlnapped

Chapter 11 Owl-napped

**A/N: BACK BACK BACK I 3 TWO WEEKS OF HALF TERM I AM GETTING DO MUSCH STUFF DONE! Right I own nothing except roxis hair, sam petal and the currently missing Ping Pong **

My sugar rush vanished.

Now my energy was coming from blind panic and anger. I scrunched the note and flower in my hand and ran.

I ran back to the common room, I had to find the Slytherin common room and Fred and James have pranked that place a lot, (I think they've changed the password more than any other house) and I was so angry I didn't even care about asking for my older brother's help. The moment I stormed into the common room Sam and Petal ran over.

'Roxi what happened' Asked Petal worriedly, I must have looked really angry cause even Sam looked scared. I handed them the note and the flower, they read the note. When Petal looked up she look terrified and When Sam looked up she looked like she was going to punch the note.

'So what are you going to do?'

'Obviously she's going to kill that smug little freak! And what does she mean Give it back, roxi you have never taken anything from anyone not in your family.'

'I know that!' I yelled, a few people looked over at me but, I didn't care, I stomped over to where Fred was sitting.

'OI! Fred, I know that you know where the Slytherin common room is. Tell me. NOW!' Fred looked utterly terrified, I will admit that made me feel pretty happy, but then I was angry again.

'Erm... Why?'

'Cause Primrose Parkinson has Owl-napped Ping Pong!'

'Wow... really?' Fred looked nervous, but I didn't really think about it.

I should have.

'YES REALLY! Now tell me where the Slytherin common room is before all my killing energy builds up so much that I have to kill you.'

So he told me.

Of course he did.

I was terrifying.

I listened intently and then stormed off, followed closely by Sam and Petal, and followed less closely by James ,who had never seen me in a real rage, (accept when I was five at which time I was to cute to be taken seriously, also at the time James had been able to lift me up by my ankles and hang me upside down) and wanted to, dragging Fred ,who was begging James to let him get back to a safe four mile radius and Ash Thomas who was laughing, Fred was also begging him to stop laughing, he was right, if I hadn't been so busy I would have punched him.

So we arrived at a wall, apparently it was the way into the Slytherin common room, I started to bang on the wall yelling,

'OI PARKINSON YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS BLOODY SECOND!' James stopped smiling.

Ash stopped laughing.

I kept yelling. Eventually the wall opened, and a blonde head that I didn't need to see poked out.

'Ok, please leave Weasley.' Said Scorpius Malfoy, I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the room, the door closed behind him, I yanked him towards my face,

'You get Primrose Parkinson out of there this second!' I hissed at him, he looked very scared, but answered

'She's not in there...'

'Well then where is she?' I yelled in his face.

'I- erm I saw her walking up the stairs towards the fifth floor a few minuets ago.' He stuttered,

'Right' I said darkly, throwing him on the floor, he scrambled up and tried to regain his composure, then he slipped back into the common room, no doubt praying that no one would find out about that.

I stormed up to the fifth floor, they were all still following me, James wanted to see me beat Parkinson up I think, and I think that Fred felt the same.

Anyway.

Just as we reached the fifth floor, heading towards us was Primrose Parkinson, insert me spitting here, so I acted rationally and calmly.

Yes, I ran up to her and falcon punched her.

She sprawled on the floor clutching her nose.

'OW! what the hell Weasley?' she yelled angrily

'YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL!' I shouted back 'YOU OWL-NAPPED MY OWL! Now I want her back.'

'Only when you give back what you took from me.' I stared at her.

'I didn't take anything from you.'

'Yes you did.' she said standing up still clutching her nose 'I left my favorite scarf in the three broomsticks and when I came back they said 'didn't Roxanne Weasley give it to you?' She glared accusingly at me. I stared at her and then I heard a nervous laugh from behind me.

I turned slowly so that I joined the others in staring at Fred, James was carefully edging away from him until he grabbed James' sleeve muttering

'You did it too'

'Did what' I growled stepping angrily towards them. Fred bit his lip.

'Well when we saw the scarf we thought, hey lets have some fun, and I said that we knew a friend of Parkinson's and her name was' he paused, look a lot like he wanted to hide behind something

'Her name was Roxanne Weasley.' he finished. I walked up to him and I slapped him,

'OH MY GOD FRED ARE YOU UTTERLY STUPID?' I yelled

'Yeh Fred' agreed James nervously 'are you utterly stupid?'

'OH no you're to blame too!' I then grabbed his hair. Yes his hair, and I yanked it, hard.

'Ok as much as I enjoy watching you beat up your wimpy girl-boy cousins I want to know where my scarf is?' Sighed Parkinson

'FIRST where. Is. My. Owl?' I said turning to her.

'No, first my scarf.'

'ARG! Fred just take her to her scarf' I shouted in frustration 'OK now where is my owl?'

'Oh yeh she's locked in the broom cupboard five doors down.' She answered offhandedly and started to head down the corridor after Fred, who looked all to happy to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder pulled her around and punched her again.

'WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?'

'THAT ONE WAS BECAUSE WHO STOLE A LIVING BREATHING PERFECTLY INNOCENT OWL JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I TOOK YOUR STUPID LITTLE SCARF!' the super girl stormed off down the corridor, the others decided to follow me, rather than Fred and Parkinson, although I think Ash would have liked to leave but James dragged him along.

So we arrived at the broom cupboard, I unlocked the door with my wand, opened it and was attacked.

By a fluffy ball of hyperness.

'PING PONG!' I shouted happily hugging her as she hootuped hyperly. Petal awwwed, Sam and James both grinned and Ash laughed, apparently he's a laughy person, nothing wrong with that, they make people happy, the world needs more laughy people.

As it turns out I broke Parkinson's nose, I think that deserves at least ten points to Gryffindor. I actually lost five points for us, aw well that's life isn't it, I'm very happy about it.

So that's that, Ping Pong's ok thank god,but I let her sleep in the dorm, only Sam and Petal knew otherwise the others wouldn't allow it, but actually she was well behaved.

Ash has learned never to cross me and James finally got to see me in a rage, good thing that ;)

**A/N: SOOOOO did ya like it, are you terrified of Roxi? I get yo are, I am, any who do review if you feel like it, I feel like it, ya know I would if I was you, right BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12  The FAJTR

Chapter 12 The Fred and James Training routine 

**A/N: YO YO YO What is up peeps? back again! How are you? good? I'm good too, yeh technically I'm typing to myself. But I am not mad. ANY WHO! I own nothing except roxis hair, sam petal and Ping Pong :D**

Ahhh yes the F.A.J.T.R., like my anagram?

Well actually it's not an anagram, it's an initialism an anagram in pronounceable like A.S.B.O. and and initialism isn't, like Y.M.C.A.

The so where were we

OH YEH the F.A.J.T.R well that's my name for it, Fred and James just call it life training.

So remember Ash Thomas? Of course you do. Anyway so remeber how Fred and James took him under their apparently shared wing? That basicaly means they were trying to work out if he was a friend or not. They decided he was, that might of had something to do with his plan for Marcus Flint II.

Yes he's named after his father.

No he is not royal.

Yes his parents are weird.

Yes I am off topic.

Anyway.

So from what I heard when I happened to be sitting near them, insert shifty eyes and James are trying to think of a prank to pull on Fint II, because they hadn't this year, when Ash comes over and asks what they'er talking about and then comes up with a plan. I can't tell you what it is but lets just say it involved marbles, a skateboard, a flight of stairs, some magical gingerbread mix and a floating sign. So from then on he was one of them.

So then one day Fred and James drag Ash over to some quiet corner of the common room to show him a list of some things that he must do in order to be one of the what they call kings of Total Amazingness in the world. They only just made one cause they have never let anyone in before

In other words they want to turn him into them.

So to make it easy I happen to have in my possession a copy of the list that James and Fred compiled for Ash.

List of things that one must do in order to be one of the kings of Total Amazingness in the world. 

1: Firsteth though mustest cast off all morels that involve not embarrassing any humans or other species that is not a king of Total Amazingness in the world.

2: Now though musteth convince a friend or acquaintance or any other relation who is noteth a king of Total Amazingness in the world to let you copy your homework, preferably a friend or acquaintance or any other relation who haseth a high IQ.

3: Though musteth now pull at least a level 1 prank

4: This be-eth incredibly importanteth though musteth pull a prank on any younger siblings of each of the kings of Total Amazingness in the world.

5: Though shalt swear upon though's most priz-ed possession that though shall never rat upon any other king of Total Amazingness in the world, and that though shalt pledge allegiance to the cult of kings of Total Amazingness in the world.

End

Here are some notes of mine

1: yes they are talking in medieval talk, I think he passed that one

2: He managed that with Rosey Posey

3: Yeh they have levels, insert eye roll here

4: Oh yeh. He did that, Al and Lilly still can't open their mouths with out the sound of a monkey coming out and every time I get close to anything made of or with parts made of metal it moves away, I have problems with quills.

5: I don't know anything about that, all I know was it happened at midnight in a secret location.

Ahhh poor Ash, sucked into the black vortex of Fred and James, and they have now found out that once he's old enough his parents are going to buy him a motorbike, they find that worthy of worship. Aw well, he's ok really, or seems to be, anyway I need to plan revenge on him anyway.

Once I can touch metal again.

**A/N: well that be THAT :D HAPPYNESS anyway I probably won't upload anything much more to super soon cause I;m working on a new story, charlie bone too :D RIGHT BYE! Review please? **


	13. Chapter 13 Nearly christmas

Chapter 13 Nearly christmas

**A/N: SOOOOO IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! AND THIS IS A NEARLY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

I wish you a merry christmas I wish you a merry christmas I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!

HI PEOPLES! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS AND I AM HAPPY!

Yes christmas, the time for good will, giving, kindness, thinking of others and of course family fights.

Think about that.

Now think about my family.

Now understand that the safest place for you to be at christmas is a far away from the potters home as is humanly possible.

Yeh so every christmas we all go to the potters cause it's the biggest house in the family, and still it only just about contains the insanity that is my family.

Not to mention the fact that loads of us bring friends, I mean we don't all bring all our friends every christmas, but still it adds up.

So this year I bought Sam and Pets, Rose and Al bought (erg) Scorpius, some other people bought some other people I don't pay that much attention and Fred and Jamie-boy bought (insert drumroll here) ASH!

I know what your thinking, why would Ash want to come to christmas with us on his first time in boarding school? Well that's what I said when they asked him

'Come on guys he probably wants to go home, it's his first time at boarding school.'

'Nah, actually I'd love to come, Christmas at my house is pretty average dew to the fact that my mums family take up the majority of guests, I'd love too see a really magic christmas!'

'Well' said Fred 'If you want that then stay here over the hols, our parents says it's amazing'

'Yeh but I'd like to see a home christmas just, ya know magic, so yeh I'll totally come, if my parents are cool it of course.'

Fred and james gave me smug looks.

'Plus your place is probably a bit less hectic than mine, having such a huge family you guys must have to be really organized.'

There was a pause.

Then everyone in our family, any friends of people in our family and anyone who even vaguely new our family, that were in the common room at that point, fell about laughing.

Ash looked confused.

'Ahhh so sweet, so naive.' Sighed Fred wiping a tear of laughter from his eye and swinging his arm round Ashes shoulders.

'I almost don't want to ruin his innocence' Laughed James linking arms with Ash as he and Fred walked him off.

AND SO THE DAY OF CHRISTMAS EVE DAWNED BRIGHT AND MELTED SNOWY!

So my alarm clock went off, I got up and brushed my hair then happened to glance at my watch and I noticed that it was 2:00 am.

Fred.

Aw well I happened to have left him an early christmas present in the form of a cursed pillow.

So I went back to sleep after reseting my alarm and I woke up a perfectly reasonable time of 8:30, much nicer.

So I brushed my hair again, got dressed, grabbed my sketch pad, a pencil, a rubber and a sharpener, cause I'm working on sketching stuff so I see something I want to sketch and I sketch it.

I did see a bird sitting on the tree outside the window, I only just finished it when the food fight began and I had to hide my stuff to keep it safe, I then proceeded to chuck a handful of scrambled egg at James in retaliation to a waffle (luckily with no sauces of any kind) that hit me in the face.

So it was pretty normal after that (well actually that's normal too but I felt like telling you about it) people trying to find their presents and at the same time trying to stop people finding their presents.

So anyway after I had been sitting on a window sketching some imaginary stuff I was heading back to the room that me and the other girls (other than Lilly) share.

I wasn't looking where I was going and then the walked into something much more solid than air. It turned out to be a human being, or os it seemed, I was kinda dizzy from the sudden change of position from standing, to on the floor.

I looked up and saw that it was Ash, he looked worried and was offering me a hand, but I waved it a away having registered that all my pages were scattered all over the hall, so I scrambled to pick them up. Ash crouched down and started to help.

'sorry' he said

'For what?' I asked glancing at him.

'For crashing into you.'

'You kidding? I crashed into you'

'No I crashed into you!'

'No I crashed into you'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes!' I shouted standing up. He grinned and glanced at my sketches shuffling through them.

'Hey these are really good.' He said.

'Well there's no need to sound so surprised.'

'sorry, Fred never said. Oh speaking of Fred could you not tell him and James that I apologized... Twice...'

'Sure. Apologizing isn't exactly the Fredward and Jamie-boy way.' I grinned. He looked at one picture and looked a bit shocked.

'Erm is that Fred hanging by the leg from a rope above a pit of spiders?... With fangs?'

'Yup'

'And is that you in the corner holding a menacing pair of scissors with a speech bubble saying MUHAHAHA!'

'Yup, good evil laugh by the way. Anyway, give those back no one may see my secret plans.'

He looked unsure whether I was kidding or not.

'Joke.' I said to reassure him, he looked relieved.

'Cool, anyway really good, I kinda like drawing to too.'

'Really?'

'Yeh but I'm not nearly this good.'

'I'm sure you are.' I smiled

'Yeh well maybe you could give me a lesson sometime.' He smiled handing me the rest of my sketches and walking off with a

'See ya'

'Bye' I smiled

'Oh and by the way' he added poking his head around the corner

'Yeh?'

'No' and he ran off.

It took me a moment to get it but then I laughed, I guess he'd won, maybe he was learning from my brother after all.

"CURSE YE ASH THOMAS!' I yelled shaking my fist at the corner he had vanished past.

Still for a friend of Fred's and James' the guy isn't so bad.

He's pretty cool really.

So here I am now lying on my bed Molly and Lucy are playing exploding snap and the others are just chatting.

Ow!

A shoe just hit me in the head.

'Hey Roxi! How was planet plu- oh wait not a planet how was planet venus.'

'Hey what did Pluto do you you huh Mols? How come I can't be there, you're Dwarf-planetist!'

'Ok ok keep your pink on, just wondering if you'd like to join?'

'Did the king of France beat king Henry VIII in a boxing match by tripping him?'

They look blank

'yes.' I sigh joining them.

So tomorrow is christmas.

I CAN'T WAIT!

**A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT MY NEARLY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL :D and I have just checked my watch...it's 1:30 am so i need to sleep. BYE! **


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas

Chapter 14 Christmas 

**A/N: OH I WISH IT COULD BE CHRISTMAS EVERYDAAAY! DON'T WE ALL! ANYWAY! You've seen the nearly christmas special (I should warn you this is not all that special, it's just todo with chirstmas) and now we have THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! **

I woke up to my alarm.

On time today.

The room was dark..

Everyone one asleep.

So peaceful...

'IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAS!' I yelled jumping on to my bed. Everyone woke with a start but they are pretty used to waking up like this on Christmas, Molly and Lucy jumped up immediately grinning, followed quickly by Dom and and then rose and Vicy who are less than enthusiastic Rose cause she's all good two rules and Vicy is, well ... less than enthusiastic that's the Vicy way.

SO we went to get Lilly and she _was_ enthusiastic, good old Lil.

We then endeavored to wake everyone in the house up, we succeeded, as we do every year.

Admittedly we had to drag two certain idiots *cough* Fred *cough* James *cough* out of bed but then all was well *smiles*

Oh by the way do you like my use of asti- erm asters- er... star thingies?

You do?

Thanks!

Ok anyway.

SO we headed down stairs.

FOR PRESENTS YAY!

I grabbed the first one I saw with my name on it, it was from Fred.

It was a prank.

Don't worry it wasn't like a prank to me it was a prank to set up, it was very thoughtful... of course I couldn't use it on him cause he gave it to me, but still.

'Thanks bro' I yelled grinning across the room at him

Next, I opened my gift from mum and dad, it was a lovely box of strawberry cream filled chocolates , I grinned and hugged them, Fred and James were looking at the box hungrily, so I hissed at them.

Yes hissed,

like a cat,

an angry angry cat.

They recoiled.

Sam gave me a black t-shirt with the words 'Rocker girl' on it in a pink that matched my hair. I gave her a book about racing cars, she likes racing cars...

Pets gave me this adorable necklace that had a pink easter egg hanging off it.

'AWWW PETS THIS IS ADORABLE!' I shouted. I gave her a magical bath bomb making set, a girly one.

The Weasley-potters gave me some awesome sunglasses, I don't know why but they are awesome, merci lilly (come on of course it was her idea)

The Weasley-Grangers gave me a set of pencils and a GIANT drawing pad (I have been going on about needing bigger paper).

The Weasley-Delacours gave me, an AMAZING black top hat with a pink ribbon around it and pink and black feathers sticking out of it, Dom is awesome! (see Lilly)

And thank dear god Molly and Lucy took charge this year instead of uncle Percy, I mean no offense to him, but come on uncle P. a stapler? Really? Anyway they got me a masquerade ball sorta half face mask and I WILL GIVE YOU NO GUESSES AS TO THE COLOURS CAUSE THEN YOU'D WIN IT WAS BLACK WITH PINK GLITTER AND GIANT PINK FEATHER! ON TOP.

What is with my family and feathers all of a sudden.

I mean Molls and Luce got everyone in the family a masquerade mask.

They have a theme every year.

Yes they are cool to have in the family

With uncle P the theme was stationary.

Oh uncle P...

The Scamders gave a some new paints.

Teddy gave me a pink fluffy toy puppy with a black ribbon around it's neck.

Sometimes I get why victoire likes him.

Then she opens her present from him and they kiss and I gag.

ALSO! Though I didn't have much time to get something for Ash (cause Fred and James didn't tell me till they asked him and I hate them) I have a thing about giving everyone who comes to the house gifts (I didn't say all the gifts that were exchanged earlier because frankly I'm lazy) so instead I sketched him a picture of cat, because F and J said he likes cats... Also he has a cat so... Yes.

AND AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT he though of the same thing, except he drew dragon... F and J obviously told him that my favorite animals are dragons, DON'T JUDGE ME! They're cute... Mum and Dad (and everyone els) say I hang out with Hagrid too much.

They're probably right.

Aw well.

'You said you weren't that good at drawing' I said joke accusingly. He shrugged.

'Technically I said I wasn't as good as you, and that point still stands'

'If you want' I sighed 'Anyway thanks' I smiled.

Then I started eating my chocs... Then I started jumping on the sofa, then Mols and Luce joined me, then everyone sang Jingle bells.

And after that it was just a general normal christmas, we had fun we tried out our gifts, we ate christmasy food. We argued , we yelled, things were thrown. But what family doesn't do that at christmas?

Anyway.

All in all it was an AWESOME CHRISTMAS!

**A/N: IIIIIIII LOOOOOVE CHRISTMAS TIME WHEN THE BEEELLS RING IN THE HEART OF MINE! THAT IS A CHRISTMAS SONG BY THE FAST FOOD ROCKERS, I ALSO LOVE CHIRSTMAS! ALSO... ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE REVEEEEEIWS, REVIEEEEEEWS BABY! YES INDEED THAT IS ALL I ASK. ANYWAY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR! **


End file.
